


A is for...Asphyxiation

by hellshark



Series: ABCs of Kinks: Edo Phoenix and Ryou Marufuji [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: ABCs of Kinks, Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name Calling, Rough Sex, after sex cuddles, i may or may not finish this series.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellshark/pseuds/hellshark
Summary: Edo scrolled mindlessly on the internet when he comes across an explicit website which excites him to no ends and decides to try something new with his boyfriend, the infamous Hell Kaiser, that he discovered on the various videos featured on this site...





	A is for...Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> ggg thiz is kinda old but i never uploaded it .... idk if i wanna make this a series !! ill try to write more but idk how many ygo gx fanz r on here ahahaha

Edo had been browsing several pages on some random porn sites in hopes to get off while Ryou is gone at work and he has no one to give him attention. Nothing had quite peaked his interest and everything seemed boring to him, even his sex life had gotten a bit too vanilla for his tastes. He clicks on a random tacky poorly acted porno in hopes to find something of value in it when he gets an ad for a hardcore bdsm porn site. Edo figured that would have something of value watching and he was tempted into going to the website. He had seen a lot of kinks he had never even once contemplated and started watching an abundance of extreme porn. One that caught his eye the most was choking. He had never thought of being hurt as a part of sexual play, but he had to try it with Ryou when he got home. 

“This is going to get interesting…” He thought aloud while thinking of all the new kinks he wanted to experience with his partner. 

 

A few hours after Ryou returned home from work, Edo approached him and asked him about trying autoerotic asphyxiation in the bedroom tonight. He smirked.

“Thought you’d never ask. I’d be happy to.”

Foreplay started out as usual, Ryou sucking into his neck leaving dark purple marks that’ll leave him wearing turtlenecks for the next week or so, and licking all his most sensitive spots from his ears to his nipples. It felt a lot different though, Edo was anticipating what was to come later tonight. After becoming a mewling ball of pleasure under Ryou’s talented tongue, he slowly pulled down Edo’s pants and underwear leaving his erect dick exposed to the harsh cold air and shortly after took off his.

“You look so good like this I can’t wait to see you with my hands around your neck, gasping for air. Squirm under me like how pathetic you are when you can’t breathe, alright?” Edo felt even more anticipation and it went straight to his member. Ryou’s large and cold hands came down onto Edo’s neck and pressed down. He was losing oxygen, he couldn’t breathe, it initially induced panic but that sensation quickly turned into one of the most pleasing sensations he’s felt. He didn’t realize he was drooling down to his chin and his eyes nearly rolled back into the back of his head.

“Wow! Look at you, really didn’t know you’d be this into it. You look really fucking pathetic.” He teased to Edo’s amusement and he continued to revel under the strong grip on his throat. After what felt like an entirety but also a time too short, Ryou lifted his hands and looked down at his handy work. Ryou leaned over to grab lube from the nightstand drawer next to the bed and readied himself while Edo patiently waited. Right as he inserted himself into Edo, the same controlling and dominant hands were back grasping demandingly onto his neck, clenching out any chance at oxygen getting to his lungs.

“Heh, you get tighter when I choke you, I knew a little slut like you would enjoy it that much.” Ryou smirked down onto him while thrusting into him, hitting just the right spots. Edo wanted to moan out but the constricting hands kept him from letting any sweet noises escape. He was so close, everything was so new and intense and he felt like the same way as when he lost his virginity, something new and exciting that feels really pleasurable.

“Oh fuck baby, I’m close. I’ll be nice enough to let you breathe when you release, so make sure you thank me.” He chuckled. He spartically thrust into Edo, hitting just the right spot that drove him insane with ecstacy, desperately trying for his own release while also making sure Edo could get off. Edo was mewling out jumbled noises and attempting a very stuttered thank you. Ryou finished with Edo shortly following.

“That was really good. I….thanks.” Edo told him, not wanting to look at his partner after doing such humiliating acts.  
“No problem. I enjoyed it.” Ryou kissed his forehead while getting up to go to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

“Wait….won’t you cuddle me? Tonight, please?” Edo said, feeling the burn of humiliation feeling like a needy child again.

“Yeah. I’d like that. Let’s get cleaned up first, alright?”

“Alright…” He trailed off. He felt so happy he couldn’t help a little smile from forming on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I <3 COMMENTZ !!! TY FOR READING !


End file.
